


Nothing Left To Do But Talk To You

by c00kie



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Jackie/Hyde fic of all shapes and sizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whale Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing JH fic again, figured I should put it somewhere besides tumblr. prompt me over at c00kie28 dot tumblr dot com

Jackie knows she talks too much. She’s known it since she was a little girl, following her mom around the house while she assessed the house keeper’s work. Other moms, like Kitty Forman, would have listened, but Pamela Burkhart was nothing like Kitty.

After her patience wore thin, she would hold up her hand. “Jackie, dear. Go play in your room.”

Go play in your room was code for shut up, leave me alone.

With Michael, it’s somewhat easier. He doesn’t tell her to shut up, at least not after they do it and he’s sated and falling asleep anyway.

The other times though, like when they’re at the basement or at the Hub and another girl walks in and his eyes drift to her boobs.

And Jackie can’t help herself, because she knows that in that brief moment, she’s invisible to him. She has to speak, remind him, herself, she exists.

The thing though is Michael never says, shut up, Jackie. Not unless they’re really fighting. He just takes his arm off her shoulder and announces he’s going to play Pin Ball, leaving her alone.

Somehow it feels worse.

Steven never tells her to shut up. Not even when it’s close to midnight and he has to work the morning shift at the hotel. He just pulls her closer and mumbles, “Yeah?” into her neck. “What’d he say?”

Jackie knows he doesn’t really care about whatever her math teacher told her, but she smiles anyway and answers as his fingers start playing with the band of her pajama pants.

She falls silent when his fingers move through her curls until they’re slowly circling her clit. Then, she can’t stop the flood of words as they come out, threatening to drown them both. She hears herself say Michael’s name and clams up, knowing he hates being compared to her ex. But she can’t help it. They are different.

And she’s never been able to keep her thoughts to herself

But all Steven does is kiss her with tender lips and push his fingers deeper inside her, making her see stars. It makes her wonder if he’s even listening.

Usually this would bother her, but right now it feels more like a blessing.

After, he kisses her head and tells her goodnight. She knows it’s probably the last time she’ll hear his response before morning, but she can’t help but ask “Does my talking bother you?”

“No. You know how Fez can’t sleep without listening to whale sounds?”

”Yeah?”

"Well, you’re my whale sounds.”It shouldn’t sound sweet, but Steven’s always been able to make things sound sweet even if they aren’t. He could probably really tell her to shut up and it would be romantic. 

“I love you, Steven,” Jackie says, knowing what he’s going to say back.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, pulling her closer to his chest. “That’s cool,” she replies, to let him know it is.


	2. The One Where Hyde Doesn't Run

Hyde watches as Kelso runs off into the night, yelling about how he’s naked before he closes Jackie’s motel door. 

“Steven, nothing happened, you have to believe me.” Her voice cracks as she pleads with him, her eyes big and bright as they search his. 

“I believe you,” he says, unable to say anything else. He watches her face as relief fills her, making her able to take her hands off him and step back until she’s falling onto her bed. He looks around the room while he tries to calm down. A part of him still wants to go pummel Kelso, or take off. But he’s here now. With her. 

“I would have thought they would put you in nicer digs.” 

“It’s not bad,” says Jackie, who still sounds rather breathless. “They have those fancy mini shampoos and mints on the pillows.”

“That’s cool.” Outside, Kelso yells something again. “So uh, why was Kelso in a towel?” 

Jackie rolls her eyes and it’s this, more than anything, that quenches the doubt inside Hyde’s lungs. “Because he’s a moron. I told him I was lonely and he took that as invitation to take off his pants. So I told him to go make sure no one could see us. But whatever. So, you’re here to check out Chicago?”

He’s had a lot of time to practice what he’s going to say on the drive there, but now that he’s here, now that Kelso is running around the parking lot naked, Hyde can’t remember what he was going to say. 

He does know that he’s missed her. Enough to come and see her, to ask her to come back and stay with him for the foreseeable future.

“Oh, um, well, I heard they have good pizza and I thought I’d come try it out.”

“I see.” She’s smiling though. “I hear the pizza’s good too.” 

Hyde shrugs. “Yeah. It’s a little late though, right?” 

“Probably. There’s a diner down the street though that serves burgers.” 

“Ah. Well burgers are better anyway,” Hyde agrees.“You know, Point Place has good burgers too. And uh, okay pizza. And Mrs. Forman’s pies.” 

Jackie comes over to him.“Is this your way of asking me to come back?”

“I’m just saying, Point Place has a lot to offer. Especially in the way of cheese and sausage.” 

She laughs, placing her hands on his face. “I love you, Steven Hyde, but it’s going to take more than food to make me go back.” 

“Uh, yeah I thought you might say that,” he says, reaching into his pocket to pull out the diamond ring inside. “What about this?” 

Her kiss is the only answer he needs.


	3. The Elevator

“Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.” He says it so low that Jackie’s sure he doesn’t want her to hear him, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Yeah, well I could think of a lot of people I’d rather be in here with than you,” Jackie says, glaring back at Steven. 

He just laughs. “Oh, I bet you could. Fez, Kelso, Forman maybe. 

“Eww. I would never date Eric.”

“You said you would never date Fez either,” Hyde says, rolling his eyes. “How long did that last?”

“About as long as your penis,” Jackie states, mentally high fiving herself for her burn. 

“Good one,” he says, his lips curled up in a slight smile. Jackie looks away, not wanting to think about how him being proud of her makes her feel 

“You two alright in there?” the fireman shouts through the doors. Jackie responds with a yes after Steven just shrugs at her. “We’ll have you two out in no time.” 

“You know he means an hour from now, right?” Hyde asks. 

Jackie just laughs, wishing she had a sweater.“Well, it is the Point Place fire department, so it could be days.”

“We’re going to starve to death.” 

“No, you’re going to starve to death. I have crackers in my purse.” If anything they’re going to freeze to death first.

“Are they peanut butter?” 

“No,” Jackie lies, grabbing her purse to hide behind her so he won’t get her precious peanut butter crackers. “And you can’t have them.”

“Whatever,” Hyde says, “Doesn’t matter. You’ll just talk to yourself to death and then-”

“You may not eat me.”

“I’ll get your crackers,” he finishes, shaking his head. “You know, Jackie, I almost forgot how crazy you are.”

“I’m not the crazy one here,” Jackie says, pointing her finger at him. “You’re the one who married a stripper.”

Hyde sighs and combs his fingers through his hair. “I really wish you would all let that go.” 

“You chose a trashy stripper over me, Steven. Me.” 

“Whatever,” he says, but Jackie smiles. She knows that he knows she’s right. “But she did that thing you wouldn’t.”

Jackie groans. “See what I mean? Trashy!” 

Hyde just smirks back at her and leans against the wall, looking far too satisfied. Jackie leans back too, stretching her legs out, her feet barely touching his legs. She expects him to say something, but he doesn’t. So she closes her eyes and waits for the firemen to open the doors. Minutes go by, she’s not sure how long. It could be five minutes, it could be fifteen. 

But finally, Hyde breaks the silence. 

“So, do you think Donna and Forman will last this time?”

“I don’t know,” Jackie says, “I hope so. It’d be nice if one couple from the group made it.” 

“Yeah.” 

Another few minutes go by, with Jackie mentally recounting every moment of every day of her life that has lead her to this point. 

Again, it’s him that breaks the silence. “You’re being too quiet. It’s making me nervous.” 

“I’m just thinking,” Jackie says, “about this year.”

Hyde groans and though she can’t see it, she’s sure he’s rolling his eyes behind his shades. “This year sucked. Really sucked. And last year, and the year before that-”

“Uh huh,” Jackie says, gearing herself up for another one of his insults. 

“They sucked less with you though.” 

Jackie blinks once and stares into his eyes, or rather, sunglasses. “Really?”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Hyde says. “I’m not saying I miss you or anything, or that I you know, have any feelings other than disdain for you, I’m just saying we had some good times.”

“We sure did,” Jackie agrees. “For what it’s worth, I don’t miss you either.”

“Good,” he says, his thumb rubbing the bottom of her pants, just as the doors open. “I definitely don’t want to hang out later.”

“I’m busy anyway,” Jackie tells him as the fireman lifts her out. 

“Me too,” he says, dusting off his jeans. 

“Good.”

“Good.” They nod at each other and begin to walk out. 

He pushes the door open. It’s so bright and hot out she wishes she were back in the cold elevator. “My place at eight?”

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
